LivingTheDreamTeamXD
The LivingTheDreamTeamXD is a group of abridgers who often collaborate with each other's projects and act like homos on the Skype. Most practice a type of So Randumb ECKS DEE!!! style of humor while simultaneously criticizing others for doing likewise. Much to their credit, their humor is also very sophisticated, focusing primarily on the act of masturbation, butts and doing things to butts. Individual members of LTDXD are called "breast friendos," and most of their mutual interests center around the anime Kaiji. Notable for being one of the only Abridging Cliques that isn't a bunch of dildos. Members Since the LivingTheDreamXD Team is a completely exclusive organization for only the funniest people in the world, the membership list is also very small. Like a penis. And speaking of dicks, here is a list of their members: *'Lordmoonstone(aka Kirran-chan): '''The funniest abridger in the world, though that isn't saying much. Currently married to MasterWGS, with whom he writes Gravy Station The Yaoi Abridged With Explosions and Rock Music. Rumoured to be a homosexual, but this is a serious encyclopedia of Internet parodies so I will not spread gossip. *'Lordmoonstone Part II: Often called FalconFlyer69 by other members of the Dream, but that is totally irrelevant because Lordmoonstone made stuff. This is another phase of Lordmoonstone that parodies hentai and other fun stuff like Cereal Killers: The Lame Experiment and Hideki and the Chobitches. FalconFlyer is a grandmaster of Yugioh, and is solely responsible for implementing the Goat Phase in play(more like "in gay.") Graduate of Princeton University's School of Comedic Studies. He also hates his username and prefers everyone to call him by his irl name: Faggot. *XeroStyle: Aptly named, Xerostyle is one of the original members of BoxOfDanger. He is an anime hipster and abriding oldfag and is often found jacking off to fighting games and Fist of the North Star. *ChadVision: Graphic designer and former dancer, he no longer does abridged series because he is smart. *TheFourteenthNumber(aka MamaTyler and Greasemnk): Former President of the United States. Once did a Black Cat parody that he doesn't want anyone else to remember. Also created Let's Gays, a type of video in which you scream at your computer while playing video games(more like video gays, amirite?). *ThroneofCipher: ...Shit, I dunno. He makes good videos occassionally? Is that funny? He makes MENTs though. Some consider him the scource of the earth for that. That's pretty cool. *AtticusTheAbridged: Biggest Ponyfag in the world and the only heterosexual member of the Dream. Has a voice and does acting with it. After being reborn as a non-brony (otherwise known as a human), he began to make let's gays, to everyone's dismay. Now all he does is voice things. He knows his place now. *DeathlyMuffins:' A faggot that only got in cause HarrysFiddlesticks add him and Mattroks , and he was overshadowed by the terror of Mattroks long enough to just stick to the Dream without question. He gets his self-esteem from his friends complimenting his terrible videos. He also never does the Ghast. *'HarrysFiddlesticks:' A dutchmen who actually made something years ago. Now all he does is sit around and do stupid things like becoming a professional biologist *'PandoraHerself: Invited to the dream because she is a girl, she has yet to make enough dirty jokes to be considered a TRUE member (platinum level). I'm not sure if she's American or something else. *XBubbleMunkyX:' Also invited to the Dream for being a girl, her Scottishness was accepted in the dream with general enthusiasm. Since then, she has never joined in group Skype calls and is on thin ice, if you ask me. *'Truthordeal :' Re-instated member of the dream, most likely for bribing Chadvision and Lordmoonstone Part II with hentai. He has a lisp and sometimes says things. He is rarely of true importance, and is still considered and Ex-Member for his sins in the past. * 'OoziHobo:' Universally agreed to be the best looking of the dream, with AtticusTheAbridged and Deathlymuffins being a close second, he once visited the abridging capital of the world to meet the greatest abridger of all time: XeroStyle Ex-Members: *'Truthordeal: Expelled for liking bad things and hating Fluttershy. *Airrest: Expelled for only talking about his stupid forums. *Mattroks101: Expelled for being Mattroks101. *1KidsEntertainment: Expelled for threatening to blow up the Statue of Liberty. * [[Ezekieru|'''Ezekieru]]: Wow, there's so much stuff. Don't ask the dream about him if you are busy in the next 3 hours... Would-Be Members: *xVxBl0odxVx: Rejected for having a stupid username and overusing memes on the Twitter. *'''Dotvob : '''He is currently a ghost member, as he does not ever talk in the group chat, nor show up for group calls. He also has unacceptable ties to the nightmare. Category:Abridger Category:Abridging Teams Category:LivingTheDreamXD